


Marshmallows and Will Solace

by luveyes



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: ??????, Apollo kids get super tired when the sun goes down, Campfire, Comforting Will, Cuddles, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marshmallows, Panic Attacks, after the war, idk what this is even characterized as, solangelo, southern!Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4230675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luveyes/pseuds/luveyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His first marshmallow caught on fire, and burnt into a black sticky mess, his second was slightly edible; his third he dropped on the dirt, but by his eleventh marshmallow Nico Di-Angelo was actually trying.  With his tongue pressed into his teeth, and his eyes peering through the blaze, trying to find the perfect spot, he wasn’t even paying attention to the fact that Will was watching him, a quiet smile on his face. </p><p>                      ----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>“I’m not against happiness I don’t know why people think that,” Nico muttered, “I just don’t know how to be happy, not anymore.” </p><p>                     ----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>“Nico.” The dark haired boy turned, his face flushed deep red. “I doubt the wall is very comforting, come here.” He held open his arms, and to his honest surprise, Nico slid into them burying his head in the crook of Will’s neck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marshmallows and Will Solace

**Author's Note:**

> So, I don't really know what happened, this turned from a fun campfire to pain, but ehhh... it turned out interesting. Thank you for reading, please enjoy!

                Rocks were not fun to look at. Glittering obsidian walls were cool, green fire was cool, miniscule metal queen beds could be cooler, but the rough stone that made up the floor of cabin 13, was a horrendous eyesore. Not only that, Nico constantly tripped and stumbled on the unpolished rock. Rocks happen to be what Nico is staring at right now. Well specifically, he was _sitting_ on the floor, _staring_ at it, _and_ remembering last night’s campfire.

                During the summer, Nico wasn’t alone at the bonfires, He would be squished in between Jason and Annabeth usually, with Percy leaning over her lap to talk to Nico. Those were fun, they made Nico happy even though he would never admit it, but Percy and Annabeth were in college now Jason and Piper went back to school, too. Nico had almost gone to new Rome when they left, more of his self-made family was there then here.  Something had made Nico stay though, something like sunshine.

                _Last night, Nico had stood in the shadows, old habits die-hard after all. Nico watched Will laugh and smile with the friends that stayed year round. He watched contently, he liked to see other people’s happiness.  A small cry spilt the air, Nico turned to investigate. His eyes stopped on Coach Hedge’s crying kid. Her wind-spirit voice cut the air in half for a second, but Mellie picked her up and she stopped crying. The corner of Nico’s mouth quirked up, Mellie was rocking her child, smiling over her. Nico liked the kid, and she seemed to like him, one of the only children that do. He looked back across the fire, but Will Solace wasn’t there._

 _“Hey, love.” If Nico hadn’t been a_ very _powerful controller of the dead, he would have jumped three feet in the air. Instead, his eyes just opened wide, and squeaked._  
                _“Dammit, Solace” Nico said, turning. Will was a lot closer then Nico had thought, because his nose landed square in the middle of the taller boy’s collarbones. Nico blushed, of course, and stumbled back. Will put a hand on Nico’s arm to steady him, “S-sorry” Nico blushed a deeper shade of red._  
 _“Its fine, Sunshine,” Will said with a sleepy smirk, bobbing his head to the rhyme. Nico scoffed, but it was light, and almost like a laugh. Apollo kids were solar powered, and the lack of sunlight was causing Will to be adorably tired. Nico looked up at Will expecting him to say something. He only moved his mouth to grin, however, and his golden hair glimmered with the flame of the bonfire, his blue eyes were so close to Nico’s that he could see the yellow specks in them. Will’s hand was still hot on his arm, his long swift fingers rubbing over the scars embedded into Nico’s skin. If he didn’t stop moving, the feel of Will’s hand would be embedded into his memory._  
 _From the fire circle, an echo of a shout reached the pair. Nico’s eyes widened and Will’s fingers stilled, remaining on Nico though, until the smaller boy jerked away._  
 _“What did you need, Solace.” He coughed out, hoping the dark hid his red cheeks._  
 _“Oh, right” Will’s voice was a little dazed, “I wanted to know if you would make some s’mores with me?” Will bounced on his toes and brought his hand out from behind his back; he had two marshmallow-loaded sticks in his hand. The kid’s sweet tooth sparked inside of Nico, and before he knew it, he was sitting shoulder to shoulder with Will Solace, a marshmallow roasting in the blazing fire._

 _His first marshmallow caught on fire, and burnt into a black sticky mess, his second was slightly edible; his third he dropped on the dirt, but by his_ eleventh _marshmallow Nico Di-Angelo was_ actually trying _.  With his tongue pressed into his teeth, and his eyes peering through the blaze, trying to find the perfect spot, he wasn’t even paying attention to the fact that Will was watching him, a quiet smile on his face. When that marshmallow caught on fire, Nico threw his hands up in a string of angry Italian words, probably some sort of cursing. Will was chuckling, and Nico noticed then. The noise stopped when Nico whipped around, staring death into the older boy’s eyes.  
                “Don’t laugh at me.”  
                “I was _ chuckling _, there’s a difference.” Nico rolled his eyes and went to reach for another marshmallow because_ damn it he was going to have a s’more by the end of this campfire _. “Here, you can have this one,” Will held up a very burnt marshmallow in front of Nico.  
                “That… That is a piece of coal.”  
                “What! No, it’s _ not _.” Will whined. “You can’t tell me you like un-burnt s’mores?!”  
                “I guess if that’s how you’re supposed to eat them… but that seems…” He eyed the black piece of sugar, “_ nasty _.”  
                Will smiled at Nico’s uncertain, yet judgmental tone, it was obvious Nico barely had s’mores. His smile turned into a lopsided smirk. Will popped the coal-black marshmallow into his mouth and reached around Nico for the bag of new ones.  
                “Here I’ll show you.” Will laced his arms around Nico, quickly pulling the other into his lap. Nico yelped, his pale hands being covered by Will’s, who guided the marshmallow into the perfect place in the fire.  
                “Will! _ What are you doing?” _Nico hissed, an odd hiss though considering how high Nico’s voice was right then.  
                “Obviously showing you how to cook a s’more.” Nico tried to protest but Will’s searching eyes stopped him. Something about the way Will looked at him, let Nico know he was safe, if he really wanted Will to let him go, he would. Will would only do what Nico was comfortable with, and somehow that made their situation less awkward, and more just fluffy and fun. Blue eyes were still searching for approval, Will’s hands not fully clasped over Nico’s.  
                “Fine,” Nico grumbled with a slight smile, “but only because I really, _ really _want one.”_  
                “Deal” Will replied, and nuzzled into Nico’s neck.

                They had spent most of the night like that, even after the fire started to die and the younger campers went off to bed. It was nice, safe, but _now_ , it was so embarrassing. All those people had seen that. Nico would be the subject of gossip, and that would be such a change from conversation’s dying when his name was said; and _Will_ , He didn’t know what to expect from Will, or what Will expected from him, and what if he had screwed up? Did Nico even like Will like that? Of course he did, those skeleton butterflies have to be a sign, but what if-

                A knock sounded on the heavy wood door of Cabin thirteen.

                “Nico?” It was Will’s voice. Nico stood up and slowly opened the door. Will was standing on his porch in his scrub shirt and jeans, like he belongs there or something.  
                “What?”  
                “You weren’t at breakfast or lunch so I got worried,” Nico began to wave him off but Will continued, “I’m on break right now, so I was thinking we could grab some food? It won’t be as good as those s’mores, but it’ll be close.” Nico’s face light up with red and he quickly covered it. Not before Will grabbed one of his hands and pulled him of the porch laughing.

               

               Connor and Travis opened the door to cabin elven draped over each other, blue ink across their faces. Nico crossed his arms, he hadn’t really been paying attention to where they were going because Will was _holding his hand_ the entire time, well his wrist, his _lower_ wrist, _almost his hand_. Now that they were at the Hermes cabin, he was suspicious.  
                “Will…” he whispered through his teeth, the blond just beamed at Nico.  
                “Trust me,” he turned back around and nodded at the twins, “Boys,” they slid aside, closing the door behind them. Nico hovered around Will’s arm, the Hermes cabin had never been comfortable for Nico; there was just so many _people._ Will flashed a concerned look over his shoulder. Nico just shook his head. The Stoll brothers smirked and slipped behind a screen, coming out with a picnic basket.  
                “As you requested,” They bat their eyes at Will, and handed him the basket, “and we expect our payment.” Nico scowled when Will sent them a winning smile, Will was only supposed to look at him like that.  
                “Swing by the infirmary in three-ish hours.” They grinned, and winked at Nico.  
                “By lovebirds, see you soon, Will.” They nodded at Nico and went back behind their screen.

               

               “What? Was the Hermes cabin to happy for you? Too much laughter, people smiling?” Will, nudged him and Nico just scowled. They had left the Hermes cabin and were now trekking up the path to the lake. Nico’s sneakers were getting dirtier by the minute. Rachel would be mad, Nico thought; after all, she had worked hard to sharpie up his white chucks. Rachel was sweet, she invited him into her cave often and they had coffee together. His thoughts drifted to all the friends he had made recently, he liked happiness, he liked watching others happiness, and he liked when people smiled, he loved when Will smiled, in particular.  
                “I’m not against happiness I don’t know why people think that,” Nico muttered, “I just don’t _know how_ to be happy, not anymore.” He rubbed at his hands and forged ahead.  
                “Nico…” Nico was already stomping leaves on the path ahead. “Nico! Gods Nico, wait.”    
                “What.” Nico crossed his arms, trying to hide his watering eyes under his hair. His hair was really long, Will noticed, it curled over his collarbones. Was Nico _shaking?_  
                “Gods, you’re shaking, Nico, I was just teasing you, please let me help you.”  
                “I’m not one of your patients, you don’t have to nurse me, I’m fine.”  
                “No you’re not fine, Nico you don’t talk to anyone since your friends scurried off, you don’t come to meals, you are only talking to me now because I dragged you from your cabin-“  
                “I sat with you last night.”  
                “I know and that was amazing and I want to do that again, but I also just want you to be okay, Nico, I _care_ about you, _a lot_. _A lot a lot_ , just let me care _for_ you, too.” Will set the picnic basket down and reached for Nico’s hands. “Gods, Nico you’re _shaking.”_ He knew he had already said that but Nico was breaking down and it was unbelievable to Will, who to just wanted to embrace him and those shaking shoulders because finally Nico was opening up, he was letting something show. It would have been great if he freaked out _after_ their date, but panic attacks come any time, especially when someone is as bad as Nico was. Will needed to be there for him.  
                “Why do you even care?” Nico pulled his hands from Will’s; he didn’t even know why he was saying all of this, to Will of all people. He ran his newly free hands through his hair. “I don’t even know-“  
               “Nico, how long has it been since you’ve slept?” Will’s voice was soft, a sad smile stretched on his face.  
               “I don’t-” Nico was shocked at the change in tone. “I don’t know.” He cupped Nico’s hands again, his smile still resting sadly on his face. Poor baby, he thought, Nico had so much pent up, once that dam broke all of this emotion came through, Will was glad he had finally talked about it though, sometimes a shoulder to cry on and an ear that listened was the best medicine.   
               “Come here.” He tugged lightly on Nico’s hands and the younger fell into his arms. Nico was too cold; his body barely gave off any heat. Will slid his warmth between Nico’s shoulder blades and on the small of his back. Nico’s near silent sobs broke Will’s heart.  
               “What’s wrong with me?” Nico’s muffled voice hiccupped.  
               “Nothing sweetheart, you are going to be fine,” Nico’s long hair was soft against Will’s fingers. “Absolutely fine,” he continued to smooth Nico’s hair. “ _Sshhh_ , _shhhh_ , you’re alright. Let’s get you back into bed okay? See if we can get you to sleep.” Nico just nodded and rubbed his face off. On the way back to Cabin 13, Will’s hand never left Nico’s back.

                 
                “Will…” Back in the cabin Nico was suddenly self-conscious, he had just cried into Will’s shoulder like an idiot and all he was doing is being nice, and so very Will, and gods what was wrong with him and why couldn’t he breathe,and-  
                “Nico, sit down please, right here on the bed,” Will’s hand lightly pressed into Nico’s shoulder.  
                “Leave… Leave me alone.” Nico hid his head in his hands, and dry heaved, his lungs felt like they were collapsing and his mind was racing, at least there was nothing in his stomach to throw up.   
                “Nico, I’m not going to leave you, I’m right here okay? I’m going to count and breathe, do you think you can breathe with me, Nico?” Nico nodded. “Okay, Breathe in, one…two…three…” Will and Nico drifted into breathing exercises and Nico began to calm down.  
                “What happened?” Will stopped his counting and looked up at Nico’s still covered face.  
                “You had a panic attack, but I think you are alright now. Do you think you can sleep?”  
                “No.”  
                “Why not?”  
                “Nightmares.”  
                “What if I stay here, with you?”  
                “I don’t know.”  
                “Will you let me stay here then? Please?”  
                “You don’t need to play my nursemaid.” Nico’s hands had moved from his face to hug himself.  
                “I’m not, I care about you Nico and I want you to be okay.”  
                “Fine.”

                Will smiled and Nico groaned, he didn’t know what was going on, he didn’t understand why Will had held him and helped him, but he liked it, so he would roll with it for a while. They sat for a few minutes to let Nico finish calming down. Will stayed on the floor in front of him before hopping up.  
                “Are you going to sleep in your jeans?” Will asked, a small smile playing on his face.  
                “What no!” He blushed, pulling down on the hem of his shirt.  
                “Cool, can I have some pants?” Will ripped off his shirt, and started undoing his pants.  
                “ _What_ are you _doing?”_ Nico shrieked and covered his face, again.  
                “Hey, angel eyes,” Will spoke sweet and softly, he peeled Nico’s hands away. “If I do something that makes you uncomfortable, tell me, I will always listen.” Nico nodded furiously. “Okay but seriously, _can I have some pants?”_ Nico nodded and walked over to his closet for a pair of Percy’s sweatpants, and threw them at Will, before he slipped into the bathroom to change himself.

                 
               “Nico?” Will knocked on the bathroom door. Nico looked up, he had been leaning against the sink, head in hands. He hadn’t even realized what he was doing, he felt slightly guilty.  
                “Sorry.” He opened the door; not meeting Will’s concerned eyes. He didn’t have a shirt on, Nico noticed, his tanned skin was just lain out for all to see, Nico couldn’t help but feel a little jealous at Will’s defined muscles, he looked like a bag of bones compared to Will.  
                “Come ‘ere.” Nico squeaked when Will pulled him into a hug, his chest colliding with Will’s bare skin, he was warm and Nico’s protest died in his throat. “You need to sleep, com’on.”  
                “Will…” He pulled away so his blue eyes could meet black ones. “I- I… hold on.” Nico tugged at his hair. Even though all he wanted to do was hold Nico until he got better, stroke his hair and keep him warm, Will backed off. Nico shifted from foot to foot; his hands covered his face again. He really didn’t know what to do, no one had ever really taken care of him like they wanted to and he wasn’t a obligation. He just wanted Will to leave, he didn’t want anyone to see him like this, he was trying to get better, and he needed to do it by himself. He didn’t know how to cope with people, he had been alone for so long, and Will was only make it worse looking at him like that, and what if Will thought _less_ of him because of it… but Will hadn’t left yet. He was still looking at Nico, searching for the green light to stay, to _help_. He wouldn’t do anything Nico wasn’t alright with, he had said so; and for some reason Nico believed him, he believed Will _wanted_ to help.  
                Nico stared at the stream of sunlight coming through the window, surely if one kind of sunshine could stay here, Will’s kind could too.  
                “If you want me to stay, I will. I you don’t, I’ll leave, but you need to tell me what you want.”  
                “Don’t you have to get back to the infirmary?” Nico was quiet, still trying to decide.  
                “You’re more important than someone’s scraped up knee, plus, there are plenty of Apollo kids there, but only one of me _here_.” Will took Nico’s hands again, he hadn’t even noticed he was pulling on his fingers, it was a bad habit. He thought for a minute before responding.

                “Don’t leave” Nico said so quietly, and fragilely, Will almost didn’t hear.  
                “I wouldn’t even dream of it, hon’.” Will relaxed his hold on Nico’s hands and shot a lazy smile at him, obviously relived. “Now let’s get you to bed.” Will tugged on Nico’s hands again, and pulled him into the queen bed. Nico climbed all the way in and pressed himself against the wall. Will chuckled and climbed in after him.  
                “Nico.” The dark haired boy turned, his face flushed deep red. “I doubt the wall is very comforting, come here.” He held open his arms, and to his honest surprise, Nico slid into them burying his head in the crook of Will’s neck.

                 
                 When Nico woke up he was very warm, and there was something blowing in his hair. He quickly tried to get up, startled by the odd sensations. It took him a second to realize why he could not sit up; Will’s arms were holding him down. Nico yelped and clamped his hands over his mouth. Will was in his bed. Gods, _Will_ was _in his bed_. It was dark Nico noticed, how long had they slept? He took a deep breath and moved Will’s arms so he could actually sit up. The movement caused the other to stir, and grab for Nico again. His arms caught around Nico’s waist and he settled in, falling asleep again. _So much for getting_ _up,_ Nico sighed. 

                He wondered when the panic would set in, Nico was uncharacteristically calm for having his crush wrapped around his waist; especially with the circumstances that led up to Will holding him. Dark eyes drifted down to Will, he felt lighter, maybe he wouldn’t have to heal by himself after all.


End file.
